shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greggory Goosby
Introduction Greggory Goosby is a pirate who was pleagued by great misfortune. He was cursed and transformed into a Werebear and soon became a outcast from society. His outcast status lead to him becomeing a pirate of a one man crew. He travels the world looking for a cure to his curse. Appearance Greg stands twelve feet tall and looks like a humanoid bear. His eyes are a blood crimson and his teeth sharper than knives. He is covered from head to toe in black fur. He walks around with a thick bag filled with cooking supplies, maps, and signs with words written on them. As an extra mark the signs are not needed. He can actully talk. He just finds it funny when he holds them up. Personality At first glance Greggory comes off as a hot head, but in truth he is an intellectual. He thinks before he makes any move and plans out his battles before hand. However when he is in a fight he allows his instincts to guide him. This makes him a brawler over a martial artist. Greggory has no problems with killing, but keeps himself to a strict code of ethics. He does not steal unless it is plunder from a battle. He does not kill children no matter the circumstances. He does not take children hostage. He does not deal in slavery. In fact slavery is his berserk button. Anything else is fair game. If he was placed on a dd morality scale he would be Lawful Neutral. Abilities and Powers Greggory at one point was a famed swordsman and archer, but when he was struck by the curse he lost most of his fine motor skills. His muscle memory was erased and he was originaly left with nothing but a savage rage. But training with his master Lord Noodle XIV before hand allowed him to concure his primal rage and take control of his body. Now all of Greggory's actions are foucsed on controling the bestly power. =Greggory is an expert swordsman and is very close to mastery. He had already learned to cut the spirit of objects and is capable of cutting through things thicker than his swords lenght. He learned swordsmanship from his master Lord Noodle XIV of the Raman Noodle Isles. Lord Noodle XIV himself was a master swordsman of great renown. Back in his younger days they would call him the black wind as it was said that he could hear the call of the reaper. He instilled most of his sword skills onto Greggory and Greggory in turn uses his swordsmanship style.The style is called The Sword of the Black Wind.= Unlike his master however Greggory pefers to fight mainly with his tower shield. He blocks with his shield and attacks with his sword in a efficient fashion. He also uses his shield for bashing, budgeting, and as an extra attack edge. He still however follows the basics of the Sword of the Black Wind and still considered a student of it. The Sword of the Black Wind *The Reapers Chime: The Reapers Chime is a sword move where the swordsman swings his blade at supersonic speed and breaks the sound barrier. The focus of the attack is to use the sonic boom that comes after to hit many targets with a wave of physical force.. *Reapers Scythe: It is a sword move were one draws their blade and points it toward the sky. Then the swordsman releases a great slash into the air that looks like sparkling light. The attack is mainly deseptive as the opponent thinks they have done nothing, but simply show off. The swordsman then holds his blade out forward pulls it back and slashes. The oppoent moved to defend a attack from the front, but is instead sliced from aboce by the great slash from ealier. The second version of this attack simply rains down many smaller slashes allowing the swordsman to cut multiple targets at once. *=Reapers Grip: This technique is designed to pull in opponents. The swordsman swings his sword at incredible speed. The force causes everything in the area to be blown away as a result a void is made. To fill this void air rushes back in pulling in the opponent towards the swordsman.= *=The Black Wind: It is a move that allows the user to move one with the wind. The swordsman simply flows with the air around them. This maneuver allows the user to soar through the air and move at speeds he would normally not possible. This move is favored by Greggory as it allows him to move extremely fast while wearing his armor.= *=The Reapers Gaze: It is a sword technique that calls upon the reaper himself. It is the final move in the style. When using this move the swordsman does not know friend from foe he simply deals out death. The technique greatly enhances ones senses allowing them to move past their physical limitations.. = Marksmanship Gregg is an excelent Marksman. He can hit a target a mile away with ease and can proficiantly fire from horseback. He was also trained in this skill by Lord Noodle XIV'. '''However his master Lord Noodle skill stopped at the basics. Greggory however advance upon it. He created a technique called Thunder Cry. He fires the arrow in such a way it creats friction as it flyies thorugh the air. The friction creates lightning and super heats the air causing his arrows to sound like thunder. Upon impact the target is eltrictued with what seems to him as a bolt of lighting. . Hand to Hand Combat Lord Noodle did not teach Greggory much about hand to hand fighting. He did however teach him some grappling. The grappling training is mainly for fighting in tight spaces and gaining an advantage on his opponents when the sword battle ends up in close quarters. Greggory rarely throws a punch and only does so when he is completely sure he is going to hit. The reason for this is Greggory does not like to uselessly extend his arm. During his training his master taught him that doing so would result of it being cut off in a sword fight. Gregg took it to heart. Physical Strength Gregg is extraordinary strong for his size, however he does still fall into human limitations. He may not be able to pick up a mountain, but boulders are his play thing. In a since he can lift a small sea worthy pirate ship. His arms however have an extraordinary amount of strength in them from years of training. Especially his left arm which most people assume is weaker thanks to it being his less dominant hand. Greggory normally wields a tower shield that he saves only for the truly strong. He trains that arm more than his right as his left must hold his shield and be able to absorb damage. Agility Despite wearing heavy armor Greggory is quick on his feet. He is not quick for a guy in heavy armor, but quick in general. This is largely due to the hellish training he recevied at the hands of his master and the Black Wind move that is apart of his style. When it comes to jumping he soars as he is able to use the wind to propell himsled in the sky. Endurance Greggory had the endurance of a fortress. He has the ability to get up and fight when others would pass out. This is a result of the harsh training his master put him through. He also wears armor now. The armor makes him even harder to take down than normal. It also protects him from eletric shocks as it is made of Elvin Stone, a very unconductive material, and gives him a mild resistance to cold wheather and heat. Its major chink is its weight. The suit of armor makes it hard for Greggory to swim when he falls into the water. Weapons *Dragonheart: It is a sword made from an alloid of gold, iron, and sea stone. The sword originaly belonged to his master Lord Noodle XIV and was passed down to him. *Elvin Hammer: It is Greggory Tower Shield. The shield itself is shaped like a cross in order to give the user better mobility. Sea stone is placed around the edges allowing it to pound into devil fruit users who have abilities to stop it. The shild itself was forged by his masters blacksmith on the day Greggory left to travel to the new world. The name was chosen by Greggory, to his masters great diappointment. *Dragons Gaze: It is the name of Gregg's bow. The bow is made from an alloy of gold, steel, and Elvin Stone. When one adds Elvin Stone to the mixture of steel and gold the properties of the metal changes. It gives the metal an elastic property that allows it to take back the shape it was originally in. This allows it to be forged into a bow. However it takes great effort to pull back on the string of the bow, which is also made from the same material. This immense force is what allows Greggory to use Thunder Cry. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation none Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Expet, Greggory learned it from his master before leaving to the new world. He was taught to use it to hit logo devil fruit users and to harden his armor so that it would not break. He was also taught to use it on his weapons so they can take more punishment. He uses Busoshoku Haki when he uses Thunder Cry to increase the draw strenth of his bow. The move is called Great Thunder Cry. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King none Relationships Crew: Gregg crew consist of him and a the prisoners who escaped with him. There are seven of them in total. Family *Lamar Goosby (Father) *Toni Goosby (Mother) *Craig Goosby (Older Brother) *Aaron Goosby (Younger Brother) *Joseph Goosby (Younger Brother) *Lord Noodle XIV, his master and step father. *Lady Chii, Lord Noodles daugher and step sister Allies/ Friends *Jewelry Bonney, met at a eating competition became friends despite her devil fruit powers. Enemies #World Government #Eustass Captain Kid, stole his shield one day, Greggory never forgave him Other Has a great love for armor and stock piles the ship with it. History Greggory Goosby history begins in Cocoyasi Village under cruel rule of the fish man pirates. One day his foolish brother decided to leave the island via tree. Greggory realizing what his foolish brother was doing followed via tree. However the young boy did not realize that the sea does not pull all floating objects in the same direction. He was drifted in the opposite direction as his brother and was lost out at sea. For two days he floated on that log. Near the end of the second day he was found by Lord Noodle XIV. Lord Noodle was a noble man and famed swordsman from the Island of Raman. At the time Lord Noodle was depressed as he received word of his son's death in the new world. He and his young daughter Chii were sailing on his ship as a way to cure her father of his depression. As Lord Noodle moped on the deck he noticed Greggory floating in the water. He immediately jumped in himself and pulled the young boy and the log onto the ship by tossing them both over the side. Lord Noodle attended to Greggory himself as the young boy reminded him of his son. When Greggory woke up most of his memories were blurred. When Lord Noodle threw him on deck he accidently gave the young boy amnesia. The only thing he could remember was his name and the faces of his brothers. Everything else was a blur. Unable to take the young boy home and feeling responsible for his predicament Lord Noodle took Greggory back to his manor and gave him his sons old room. Over time Lord Noodle began to see Greggory as his own son and began to train him as such. He instilled the strict code of the warrior into the young lad; this included his negative feelings toward devil fruit and the users. He also taught him how to properly wield a sword and made him a student of his swordsmanship style. He coupled this with training with the bow, and studies on tactics and history. Gregg grew up under the watchful eye of his master and new adopted father. He quickly learned the lessons and moves Lord Noodle had to offer. After many years of training Lord Noodle decided it was time for Greggory to stand for his own. He taught him everything he knew and realized that Greggory needed to fight for himself if he was to develop into a better fighter. Greggory left the manor and boarded a ship heading for the new world. Before he left Lord Noodle gave Greggory a suit of armor that was made of Elvin Stone. The armor was a gift he was going to give to his son, but was never recieved. Lord Noodle thought it was appropriate to give it to Greggory. The armor was much lighter than the armor he trained in and was much stronger. He also received his sea stone edged sword Dragonheart and his Shield Elvin Hammer, which he named himself. Before he left his step sister Chii gave him a bow that she had crafted herself. The bow was named Dragons Gaze and would serve Greggory well. The ship Greggory boarded was called the Seven Flags and was stocked with supplies for a world government fort in the new world. The captain of the ship was freelance and decoded to take on passenger as a side business. The ship was almost to the fort when it was attacked by a pirate vassal. The attackers rammed there ship into the side of the Seven Flags and boarded. Greggory at the time was sleeping below deck. He was sharing a cabin with a man named Talick. When the ship was hit Greggory awoke and immediately began to place on his armor. Talick was also sleeping at the time, but when he awoke he flew into a panic. The young man was calmed by Greggory and prepared himself for battle. Talick and Greggory ascended from the bowls of the ship and ripped through the pirates as they made their way to the top. Greggory's swordsmanship training proved to be invaluable as he took down his opponents one by one. In the end he faced the captain of the pirates a man named Yakove the Scar and slew him in one on one combat. As the battle ended Talick and Greggory soon realized that they were the only survivors, and the fact that their ship was sinking. In a panic they both switched ships to the smaller pirate vessel and sailed to the fort. As the duo arrived at the fort they were arrested for being pirates. In there panic they had forgotten to remove the pirate flag from the sails. The duo argued that they were not pirates, but were still charged anyway. The reason they sailed under a pirate flag. Pissed off an angry Greggory and Talick were thrown into a cell and given a day for their execution. Unknown to the marines Talick was from a tribe of humans who used their voices as weapons. Talick was able to break the lock on his cell and Greggory was able to subdue the immediate guards. Greggory and Talick used the guard’s keys to let loss the other prisoners and escape during the chaos. Not before however Greggory reclaimed his bow, sword, and shield. He also retrieved his armor to his great disgust was being worn by the commander of the fort. Gregg successfully killed the man without damaging the armor by chopping off his head. The commander had allowed Greggory to keep his helmet. After recalling his armor Greggory and Talick attacked the ship harbor and stole back their stolen pirate ship. During that time five other smart prisoners joined up with them and sailed away from the fort. Greggory and Talick were free however there was now a new problem. Both men were now wanted for killing a commander, several guard, and a prison break of criminals signed up for execution. Thus Greggory gained his first bounty of 10,500 beli. Talicks was 10,000 beli. After the prison break the seven pirates had to decided who was going to be captain. After much violence and more violence the group decided it was best to vote. Everybody voted for themselves with the exception of Greggory. Greggoy saw this coming and when it was time for him to vote, as he was the last, he chose Talick. Talick then became the leader of the Seven Flags, the name of their new crew. The name came from Greggory who stole it from the ship he came to the new world on. For two years he sailed with the seven flags and his bounty blasted off because of it. He currently held a bounty of 200 million beli a bounty higher than his captain who only had 110 million. . Character Design I came up with the design by first takeing myself and then added a strick code. Then I added some negative qualites and then I added in some powers. Thus I got this vesion of Greggory Goosby. So how did you do it? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "One does not truly live till another tries to take that life away. In that moment a person finaly understands what life is and what life is about." Trivia Greggory regained his memories half way through his stay with Lord Noodle XIV. He just decieded it was better not to go back. Related Articles Aaron Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Archer